


Gara-Gara Fanfic

by Miinalee



Series: Gara-gara Fanfic [1]
Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Henry baca fanfic Yaoi NC! Kekekeke...</p><p>-My first fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gara-Gara Fanfic

**Warning** : M3 (Max Memang Mesum)

 **Disclaimer** : Seluruh tokoh yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah hak milik Tuhan, hehe.

 

 

 **Gara-Gara Fanfic © Lee SunMiina**

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

"Max lagi liat apaan?" Heechul tiba-tiba nimbrung di sebelah Changmin yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Changmin melotot.

'Klik'

 _'Selameeeeeeet,'_ desah Changmin dalam hati. Untung dia bertindak cepat.

"Ga lagi ngapa-ngapain kok. Cuma lagi baca fanfic," Changmin tersenyum untuk menutupi kebohongannya. Nyaris aja dia ketahuan kalo lagi liat video *piiiiip*.

Gila. Kalo yang liat Eunhyuk atau Shindong sih, ok-ok aja. Lah iniii?

KIM HEECHUL. Si Bawel. Kalau sampai ketahuan _Hyung_ yang lain tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Fanfic?" Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba muncul menatap Changmin _innocent_. Keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Iya fanfic, masa ga tau?" Changmin berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ia masih siyok dengan kecelakaan yang tadi nyaris saja terjadi.

"Apaan tuh fanfic?" Sungmin yang tadinya sibuk buka-buka majalah cewek jadi ikut-ikutan nimbrung karena penasaran. Ia duduk di sebelah Ryeowook yang duduk disebelah kanan Changmin, sedangkan Heechul duduk di sebelah kiri Changmin.

"Ck, tambah orang deh," keluh Changmin dalam hati.

"Fanfic itu... cerita yang dibuat fans tentang idola mereka. Seperti ELF yang membuat fanfic tentang member Super Junior, atau Cassiopeia yang membuat Fanfic tentang member DBSK..." jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

Bibir Sungmin dan Heechul membulat tanda mengerti. Ryeowook hanya celingukan, tidak mengerti namun tidak berani bertanya, takut dijitak _Heenim_.

"Mau baca doong..." Sungmin tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

Mendengar itu, keringat Changmin kontan membanjir di wajahnya.

 _Gawat! Hampir semua fanfic Super Junior kan Yaoi! Shit, gimana niiih?_

"Max, mau bacaaa~~~" Heechul mengguncang-guncang lengan Changmin. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menggunakan jurus andalan mereka, 'cute puppy eyes'.

"Ukh..." Changmin menelan ludah getir, kalau sudah begini ia tidak mungkin menolak. Dan pada akhirnya…

"Iya, iya." Changmin mengangguk pasrah. Dengan gerakan lemas, ia membuka link yang tersimpan di laptopnya. Lalu munculah tag-tag pairing dari fanfic-fanfic itu.

Heechul dan Sungmin langsung melongo.

"Kangteuk? Hanchul? Sibum? Eunhae? Yoosu? Apaan tuh?" Heechul bertanya bertubi-tubi.

"Zhoury.. Yunjae.. 2Min.. Kyumin..." Mata Sungmin membulat, "Kyumin?" Sungmin menggaruk dahinya.

 _Kok rasanya gak asing ya?_

"Bener kan.." Changmin mendesah getir sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Pusiiiing.

"Mana Fanficnyaaa?" Tagih Heechul tidak sabar.

"Iya-iya."

Dengan setengah tidak rela, Changmin mengklik 'tag' Kyumin.

Ryeowook bener-bener penasaran dengan tag-tag yang tertera tapi tidak jelas di depan matanya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Eunhae itu apaan siih?" Ryeowook merengek manja. Changmin mengusap keringat yang membanjir di keningnya.

"Eunhae itu.. Nama couple untuk Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae-hyung," jelas Changmin sabar.

"Ada apa dengan HYUKKIE?" Donghae tiba-tiba nongol begitu mendengar nama soulmatenya disebut.

 _'Glek.'_

Changmin menelan ludah getir. Kok jadi tambah keruh begini sih masalahnya?

 _'Maaf ya, semuanya.. Hiks..'_

Kini Changmin hanya dapat berdoa, semoga hal ini tidak sampai ketahuan oleh hyung-hyung yang lain. Terutama Jaejoong- _umma_ dan Kangin- _hyung_. Dan kalaupun sampai ketahuan, semoga ia selamat.. T.T

"Love and Betrayal.." Sungmin mengeja judul fanfic yang tertera di layar laptop Changmin.

"Waaaaah.. cerita apaan ini?" Sungmin berteriak _excited_. Kontras sekali dengan respon Changmin yang langsung melotot horror begitu melihat sebaris kalimat..

 **'Warning = Smut, NC-21'.**

 _'GAWAAAAAAT!'_ teriak Changmin dalam hati. Refleks ia menutup laptopnya. Bahaya harus dicegah sejak awal sebelum terlambat.

"Eeeeeh? Kok ditutup?" ko'or protes Heechul, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Belum selesai bacaa.. buka dong Max.." Sungmin merengek.

"Iya, apa-apaan sih? Buka dong, Max!" Donghae ikut-ikutan dongkol.

"BUKA GAK?" Nah, ini nih.. Si ratu ngancem.. _Heenim_.

Changmin menggeleng cepat, tidak peduli dengan protes semua orang.

"Buka dong Maaax~~" Ryeowook berusaha merebut laptop Changmin, namun Changmin segera bangun dan melindungi laptopnya.

"ARRRGGH!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

Empat orang itu berusaha merebut sang Laptop malang dari tangan Changmin. Akhirnya mereka jadi kejar-kejaran di ruang ganti DBSK. Berebut laptop.

"NAH LO!"

Changmin kaget setengah mati karena Henry tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk laptopnya.

"MOCHI! REBUT LAPTOPNYAAA!" teriak Heechul.

"JAGAL CHANGMINNYAAAA!" susul Sungmin.

"SERBUUUU!" Donghae ikut-ikutan teriak gaje dan kontan ditempeleng Heechul tanpa ampun.

Belum sempat Changmin bangun untuk melarikan diri, kedua pundaknya ditahan oleh Donghae dan Ryeowook. Heechul langsung menyerang dengan duduk di pangkuannya.

Bener-bener deh, Gerakan Changmin benar-benar terkunci.

Sungmin segera merebut laptop Changmin dan melesat kabur bersama Henry, menuju ruang ganti Super Junior.

"NOOOO!" Changmin berteriak despret saat Sungmin dan Henry menghilang dari pandangannya (bersama laptopnya).

Donghae, Heechul, dan Ryeowook melepaskan Changmin di sikon yang tepat (menurut mereka). Dan dengan tawa penuh kemenangan mereka menyusul Sungmin dan Henry.

"YEAH!"

"GYAHAHAHA!"

"AKHIRNYAAA!"

"Oh, no." Changmin jatuh terpuruk. Riwayatnya benar-benar tamat.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Sementara itu di ruang ganti Super Junior...

Sungmin duduk ditengah sambil memangku laptop. Donghae, Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Henry berebut mengelilinginya.

"Aiissh! Manah? Manaaah?" Donghae terus-terusan protes. Tidak sabar.

"Sabar geh, bang!" Sungmin meng'klik' history, mencari link yang tadi mereka buka.

Begitu muncul judul 'Love and Betrayal' mereka langsung berteriak bahagia bersama-sama.

"UWOOOOOOH!"

"Sssst! Baca dengan tenang, oke?"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"What the heck?" Kita tahu, yang biasa memaki hanya Heechul.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ryeowook berseru shock.

"Omaigoooot!" Donghae terus-terusan _nyebut._ Tangan kanannya menutup mata Henry, dan tangan kirinya menutup matanya sendiri. Walau alih-alih ia mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya.

"...setelah selesai, Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dan melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggang ramping Sungmin sambil berkata _'Dont cry bebe, Im here for you'_ Mereka tak peduli walau keringat membanjir di sekujur tubuh mereka. Dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu..." Sungmin membaca setiap kata di bagian akhir cerita.

Sungmin, Ryeowook, Heechul, Donghae, dan Henry merona heboh. Walaupun Sungmin yang paling parah. Dari ujung keningnya sampe ke ujung kakinya merona semerah tomat.

"U-u-udahan, y-yuk," lirih Sungmin gemetar sembari mengoper laptop yang ada dipangkuannya ke tangan Heechul. Sungmin melangkah sempoyongan ke arah pintu keluar.

"HAE! Tangkap Sungmin!" Heechul berteriak saat tubuh Sungmin hampir menyentuh lantai. Beruntung Donghae langsung sigap menangkap tubuh Sungmin.

"A-aduh," Ryeowook memegangi kepalanya, perlahan badannya mulai oleng.

"NOOO!" teriak Heechul, Donghae, dan Henry.

BRUK

Henry melongo, _shock_.

Heechul dan Donghae saling memandang dengan mata _'Bukan-salah-gue!'_.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

"Hyung, Sungmin-hyung kenapa sih?" Kyuhyun yang setengah depresi bertanya ke Leeteuk.

"Loh? Emang dia kenapa? Perasaan ga kenapa-napa.."

"Dari pagi aku dicuekin. Kalo kutoel bahunya, mukanya langsung merah, kayak mau nangis. ARRRGGGH! Mana laper banget.. Ga ada yang masakin makanan nih!" Kyuhyun langsung curhat ke Leeteuk, tentang betapa menderitanya dia hari ini.

"Ada Wookie kan..?" Leeteuk menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan ogah-ogahan. Ini anak mengganggu jam santai orang aja...

"Wookie-hyung juga! Kalo jarak 5 meter dariku langsung cepet-cepet kabur! Ada apaan siiih?" Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya frustasi, tapi lama-kelamaan Kyuhyun sadar kalau ternyata ia juga dicuekin Leeteuk. "Aish! Masakin sesuatu sih, hyung.."

Ampun deh, kasian banget Kyuhyun ga dikasih makan.

"Ogah, masak sendiri sana. Hush-hush," Leeteuk mengusi dengan teganya.

"Cih,"

Kasihan banget Kyuhyun, ga tau apa-apa tapi kena getah perbuatan Changmin. Ckckck.

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 **END**


End file.
